


Second Star to the Right

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Peter Pan - Freeform, Peter Pan AU, Peter and Wendy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker was the boy who never grew up and lived in the land of Neverland with the Younglings. He meets Padmé and whisks her and her brothers away to Neverland so that she can be a mother to the Younglings while they all face threats from the evil Captain Palpatine and his right hand man Count Dooku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Star to the Right

Anakin Skywalker was the boy who never grew up. Most of the time he lived in Neverland where he would just mess around all day, and go everywhere with his loyal fairy C-3PO. Sometimes he would come into another world, most of the time to Coruscant to listen to the stories that a young girl used to tell to her brothers. He stayed outside her window and listened for a long time, feeling like he knew the family. The girl was Padme Amidala, and Anakin had grown very fond of her even if they had never met. Her brothers were Jar Jar and R2D2, strange names Anakin thought but, then he had grown to know the family very well. Her father Obi-Wan seemed to be a little strict with them all and her mother Shmi was interesting as well, the truth was Anakin couldn’t remember ever having a mother, and the Younglings that were back on Neverland never had one either.

 

The trouble that he was having on that day was that he had lost his shadow, and the only place he knew that it could be was Padme’s house. When he was sure that all of them had gone to sleep, he snuck in through the window and flew around the room trying to look for it.   
“Come on 3PO. Help me look for it,” he whispered to the fairy and started opening drawers to look for his shadow, and that’s when he saw it out of the corner of his eye moving across the walls. He moved over slowly, and grabbed at the shadow wrestling it to the floor but, ended up knocking a lot of things in the room over and waking up Padme and her brothers.

“Who- who are you?” Padme’s voice sounded as she moved to turn her lamp on and looked over at the boy on the floor who had his shadow in his hand. “And what are you doing?”

Anakin panicked a little flying up, shadow still in hand and became slightly defensive, looking first at Padme and then at both of her brothers.

“My name’s Anakin and I’ve come for my shadow,” he answered. “You’re Padme right? Maybe you can help me. I need to get my shadow back onto me.”

“Well, I could try to sew it back on to you if you wanted,” she suggested and got out of her bed, moving over to the chest of drawers and moved closer to Anakin. “How- how are you up there? Are you flying?”

“Course I’m flying. Everyone can fly if they just believe,” he told her and came back down to the ground so she could help him.

“Well, we’ve certainly never been able to fly. So, how are you being able to do it?” she asked him, finishing off the sewing and standing up again.

“All you need is faith, trust and then a little bit of pixie dust,” he shrugged like it was obvious and jumped back up to the air. “Brilliant. Thank you for that Padme,” he smiled at her. “I could help you all fly if you want, I can take you to where I live. In Neverland,” he suggested.

“Can my brothers come too?”

“Sure,” Anakin nodded. “Now where is-” he looked around and saw C-3PO watching disapprovingly at the boy’s interaction with the girl. A grin took over his face as he grabbed the fairy and sprinkled some of the dust over Padme, R2 and Jar Jar.

 

Soon the five of them were all flying through the window, Padme a little nervous about it so Anakin flew close to her his hand in hers. He wasn’t going to let her fall after all as he led the way to Neverland and he wasn’t going to let either of her brothers go either. The only problem was that when they got to Neverland was that 3PO had decided to fly onwards and away from the rest of them to go and find the Younglings. It was obvious that he didn’t feel happy about Anakin bringing more people to Neverland. Especially not a girl. He hated that Anakin had brought someone that could potentially distract him but, apparently Anakin needed to bring someone who could be like a mother to the Younglings. They had never had a mother before so Anakin wanted to bring them Padme because of the stories he had heard her tell before and how wonderful he already thought that she was.

 

3PO found his way into the secret tree Anakin and the Younglings all lived in and woke them all up, telling them all of a new bird that was coming to threaten them and that they had to shoot it down. He called it a Padme bird, and convinced all of the Younglings to make their way outside and try to shoot Padme herself down. Not knowing any better the Younglings all scrambled outside and waited until they caught a glimpse of the girl, all aiming a blaster each and shooting one by one until she fell. Luckily, it wasn’t too much of a fall and Anakin managed to catch her before she hit the ground laying her down in the grass before turning to look at the Younglings.

“What do you all think that you’re doing? I brought her here to be your mother and you shoot her out of the sky,” he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at each Youngling individually. “Who’s idea was this?”

“Anakin, we didn’t know. We- C-3PO told us that she was a Padme bird and that we were to shoot her down,” one of the Younglings answered. At that comment, Anakin grew frustrated and turned around to his fairy friend.

“3PO! How could you do this?” he looked at her, a questioning and angry look in his eyes. “Okay. No. I am not going to be friends with you anymore. I won’t speak to you ever again,” he told the fairy, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Padme standing there.  
“You can’t not speak to him ever again Anakin,” she told him

“Oh alright. For a week then!” Anakin pointed at C-3PO. “You’re not to talk to me again for a week. Now leave.”


End file.
